Destitute
by Bandgeekwriter89
Summary: Castle meets a woman on the subway doing research. What happens next is a story to be told.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the day. Castle was doing a project for one of his books and decided to take the subway. He wanted to just do some watching and observing of the people around him and what he saw. Alexis was gone for the day and his mom was at the spa with some of her girlfriends. Getting on he sat down putting his bag on his lap. It wasn't to busy seeing as it was the middle of the day and not rush hour. He knew later in the day it would get pretty busy. Shifting in his seat slightly at the next stop he looked up to see a woman get on trying to wrangle a stroller. She had a sleeping baby in the stroller and a crying toddler on her hip. Hearing the crying toddler everyone looked at her but it seemed as though no one wanted to help. Looking around moments later Castle gets up and helps her get the stroller on the subway. Now this was not some new fangled thing with all the bells and whistles. This stroller had been around the block a few times. It was dirty and even ripped in one place.

"Here lemme help." Castle smiles softly at the woman helping her with the stroller. The woman barely looked up at him but when they locked eyes he could see the fear and helplessness in her eyes. The woman was dirty and her hair a mess. Castle almost thought she was homeless, but then he noticed she did not have all her lives worth with her. Not that it meant she was not homeless. As castle went to sit down the woman thanked him and went to find a seat near the door. Watching her he couldn't help but wonder what kind of life she lived. He was rather intrigued and wanted to get to know her more. Sitting down he tried not to stare but he couldn't help it. She had found a seat but was trying to sooth the crying toddler. Nothing she was doing was helping. She knew he'd had a rough morning and was in need of a nap. Well hell, they'd all had a rough morning. Castle really had no where to go so he stayed on and waited to see what stop she would get off at. Looking up a few moments later he noticed they had stopped at 59th street, he watched and having already put the now (thankfully) sleeping toddler in the stroller she gets off. He doesn't want to seem like a stalker so he waits a moment before grabbing his things and getting off. He watches following at a safe distance as not to be seen from her. Finally he see's a park in front of him. He'd been here before but years ago with Alexis. It was nice and open, plenty of room for her son to run around. Finding a bench he sits down and relaxes just enjoying the day. He smiles awhile later seeing the woman play with her son as the baby slept. After awhile later he decides to go get lunch and head home. he'd made the decision to come out and do this again tomorrow hoping that maybe he'd see her again. That one moment of looking into her eyes he felt something. It was nothing major but he knew he at least wanted to become friends with her.

The next week or so Castle got on the same train and spotted the same lady. He tried to step back and not be seen by her. The second week he couldn't go everyday but it was wednesday and he got on the subway and saw the same lady, this time she had a bruise on her face. It worried him. Getting off when she got off he finally got up the nerve to catch up with her.

"Hi, Uh, I know you don't want to talk to me, or anyone for that matter but…" he pauses and looks at her.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." She says pushing the stroller towards the park.

"I swear I'm not a creep!" He sighs.

"Let me get you lunch! Please?" Castle says coming up next to her.

"Fine." She sighs and stops to look at him.

"Theres a little family friendly Cafe down the street." Castle smiles showing her the way. About an hour later they are at a small table and the woman is scarfing down a sandwich. The toddler was eating some chips and the baby was sleeping. Castle tried to get her to talk but she was not really into talking.

"I know you most likely don't want help but please, I want to help you." He sighs as she shakes her head.

"I can't." She sighs looking up.

"At least let me get you lunch for a few weeks." He says as she watches him.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He looks at her and she finally agrees.

A week or so later he finally gets a chance to talk to her. She opens up about her past. Her name was Kate Beckett. Her mother had died a few years ago and she was in an abusive relationship, she'd been laid off from her job from the 12 precinct. She had just been promoted to detective but since she was new and there was budget cuts they had to let her go. It was the job she tells me that made her husband go crazy. He thought she could be the bread winner and that her job would pay for his girls and the alcohol. She had wanted to get out but he scared her so much that she just couldn't. Castle had convinced her finally to get out. Knowing her husband would be out for the day Castle helped her get her things out and call the police. He had offered for them to stay a few nights while they found a new place and got everything situated with the police. It was then that he really started to like her. He knew it would some time to get really close to her. A lot of time that some might be pushed away because of that time, but because he was starting to really like her he was going to do anything to win her over. Getting her temporarily moved in he offered her a shower and took her clothes to get them washed and cleaned. After she got out and they camped the kids up in Alexis' room Castle took Kate to the living room and sat down with her. They talked for a pretty long time about things. Slowly but surely he got to hear more about her past. What her living was like and just lots of little things. A few hours later the kids wake up and castle goes to help Kate. He gets a super and changes Nathan (the toddlers) diaper while Kate feeds Hannah. Picking up Nathan he takes him down stairs and sits with him in front of the TV to watch cartoons with him. A few minutes later Kate and Hannah join them on the couch.

"Thank you." She smiles at Castle. Castle nods and smiles back.

"I know this was all really quick and I scared you but your a nice person and I really like you." He smiles softly as Nathan giggles at the TV.

"Maybe we could go out for dinner or something?" Castle asks softly.

"I, uh, I don't know." She sighs looking down.

"Come on, I'll get my mom to take you out for a few new outfits and I can get Alexis to baby sit." He suggests.

"Well..." She pauses thinking.

"Alright sure, I guess I can do that." She smiles softly. It was the heat of the moment but she was taken up in it and leaned over and kissed him. Castle kisses back as she pulls away.

"S-sorry." She says getting ready to get up.

"It's ok." He smiles and leans back in for another kiss. She lets go and kisses him back. Moments later they let go and she takes a deep breath. Nathan is now climbing on Castle having become bored with what was on the TV.

"Ok, buddy, you want to go for a walk?" He chuckles softly.

"Let's go for a walk and we can go to the target down the street and pick up a few things." He smiles.

"If your going to stay here for a while then we will need a few things." He says getting up.

"Please Castle, you don't have to do to this." She sighs softly.

"But I want you to stay with me, you'll need things." He sighs. She grumbles and gets up. The four of them leave and walk down the street to target. They pick up a few things including two car seats for the kids, a new stroller, a new set of bottles, diapers, a new set of bottles, some clothes, and all the little bits kids need. Kate was internally grateful for what Castle had done. She wanted to be able to repay him for everything but he told her that every was fine. They come back to his place and the girls are home. Castle helps bring the stuff in and smiles seeing his mom and daughter.

"Martha, Alexis, this is Kate." He smiles as Kate smiles back.

"Hi!" Martha smiles and runs over to hug Kate.

"So happy to meet you!" Martha smiles as she lets go.

"Uh, yeah you too." Kate sighs. She tries to be happy but this was a lot for her to take in.

"Let's get a pizza and just hang out, I'll help put together the baby things, we can watch a movie." He smiles as Alexis nods.

"Sounds good daddy." She smiles at him as Castle orders a pizza for them to enjoy. They spend the rest of the night, a movie on, pizza to eat and the baby things to assemble. It went great.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening after putting the kids to bed Kate is reminded she left a few things at her apartment. She knew she'd run into him if she went back and she was not ready to face that. Getting up the next morning Martha agrees to stay with the kids. Kate and Castle get dressed and take Castles car to her run down apartment. She tells herself it will be just an in and out. Leaving Castle in the car she runs inside and opens the door. Shes rummaging through a few last things when the door opens.

"Castle?" She asks turning to see Scott at the door.

"Baby, why did you leave me?" He asks as Kate is trying to grab her stuff and go.

"I can't be here Scott." She says worried.

"But I love you." He pouts.

"Look Scott I don't ok?" She says as he comes closer to her and pulls on her.

"Let go Scott!" She cries out.

"But baby come on!" He pulls at her again. Kate now is trying to pull away but she can't.

"Kate don't please!" He pleaded.

"I need you!" He calls pulling Kate closer and putting his arms around her.

"Let GO Scott!" She cries trying her hardest to get away.

"I can't do that." He says kissing her softly. She pulls away and he grabs her again and shoves her. She screams out and he slaps her.

"Fine! Go then! Get the fuck out of my apartment!" He yells spitting her and then pushing her again hitting the wall. She grabs her stuff and stumbles off. She gets down to the car and gets in Castle looks at her and first thing he sees is the bruise forming on her eye.

"Kate!" He cries watching her.

"Drive Castle just drive." She pleads. Castle looks over to see her crying. He knows she ran into him and this was all hard for her to deal with.

"When we get back to my place we will call the police again, I'll make sure that bastard gets locked up for good." Castle says watching her as he drives back to his place. He parks and he helps Kate up to his place and to his bedroom. He tells Martha they will be out soon and locks his door. He pulls his phone out and calls 911. He helps Kate explain it all and get all the details so they can arrest Scott and make sure everything. Is done so he does not hurt her again. Hanging up Kate is sobbing. This was all really hard for her as she had loved him once. They next work on getting a restraining order and a divorce. This would take some time but she was finally ready to get away from him for good. They make all the calls and Castle orders dinner for all them before taking Kate out into the living room so they can spend time with the family. Hannah is playing in the bouncer as Nathan is playing with a car Castle bought him, Martha is on the couch with a cup of tea watching them play. Castle takes Kate's hand as they walk out. He gives Martha a "I'll tell you later" look as Nathan smiles seeing his mom. He giggles and runs over to his mom and cries to be held. She smiles and picks him up carefully. He smiles and lays his head on her shoulder.

"Hey you buddy." Castle smiles seeing the young child.

"I've got Chinese food coming for dinner, I hope your ok with that." He smiles as both Kate and Martha nod.

"Plus, it's bath night!" He smiles again. They have dinner and Castle helps Kate give the two kids a bath. They talk some more and agree that next week the two will take that date that Castle promised. They also decided that they won't do anything crazy until all the papers go through. They have feelings for each other but they don't want to spark anything to go wrong before the divorce. Finishing everything the kids get to bed and Kate and Castle head to bed to sleep the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate is having nightmares. It'd been weeks since the divorce and the restraining order had kicked in but, she still had fears he would come after her. His drunken self two Bud Lights one in either hand as he chugged them, ready to hit her at any time.

_"Katie, I still love you." _

_"We can make this work, I promise you."_

Kate wakes up in a sweat looking over to see a sleeping Castle. She loved this man laying next to her. He had saved her, but she couldn't move on until she let go of _him_. It was hard to do. She loved him once. You know, young puppy love. That was before all his drunken rages, the times he brought woman home in the middle of the night, the fighting. He kept telling her he'd stop. He'd get help, ditch all the woman and start going to AA. What a lie, What a fucking lie.

Getting up Kate pads her way to the bathroom and turns on the shower. She strips and gets in the shower letting the hot water envelop her. This whole few months had been a whirlwind of emotions. She'd met this amazing guy on the subway, and let go of someone she thought she loved. Reaching over she grabs the shampoo and starts to wash her hair. She'd finished but not before the tears started to fall. She'd tried to hold them in, but it was no use. She should just let them fall. It was something she knew would help get rid of him. She regains herself a few moments later and gets out grabbing a towel and drying herself off. She finds her drawer in the dark and changes into some clean shorts and a T-shirt before going back into bed and snuggling up to Castle. He's so exhausted from trying to get the kids to bed he does not even stir. It's hours later before the two wake up to the sound of a crying baby. Kate is up first as she finds her way to the little girls crib upstairs. She walks in the room and can smell it. Poop was _everywhere_.

"CASTLE!" She yells as she hears his running footsteps moments later.

"Huh, what?" He asks stepping into the nursery. Kate can only laugh at him as she looks up at his half asleep face with hair that looked like birds could live in. She regains herself again as she's woken up by the baby screams.

"We, uh, had a poop blowout, I need your help." She tells him. He wasn't fully awake until he smelt the poop. That horrid smell jolted him and he freaked for a second.

"Uh, yeah, let's get her to the bathroom. we can clean her up first." He tells Kate as he moves to the kids dresser and grabs out a diaper and some new clothes. Alexis was a pretty heavy sleeper, but all this commotion woke her and Nate up. She finds the pair in the bathroom moments later cleaning off the crying baby.

"You three alright?" She chuckles softly seeing Kate with Rick and Hannah getting cleaned up.

"Oh hey lex." Kate smiles at the girl.

"Yeah just had a poop blow-out." Kate chuckles softly.

"Well, I see you have it covered, I'm going to take Nate downstairs and get him some breakfast," Alexis says smiling at the three.

"Alright, you do that." Castle smiles back as he gets the little girl all cleaned and is working on getting a diaper on her. The two are finished a few minutes later and meet Alexis and Nate downstairs in the kitchen for some food.

"I want to try and get my job back," Kate says sitting that the table a sleeping baby in her arms.

"You think you can?" Castle asks her shifting as he eats a piece of his banana bread.

"I can try. Wouldn't hurt." She says watching him.

"I need to get back some of my stability in my life." She adds.

"Being a stay at home mom is fun but, I can't live off you forever." She sighs rocking the baby slowly.

"I wouldn't care." Castle chuckles softly.

"Oh, but I would," Kate tells him reaching for a piece of her bread.

—

Kate is in the bathroom, the door was closed, but she had to pee so bad she forgot to lock it. In the middle of sitting on the toilet she's got her phone out and is checking it with the few minutes of free time she has away from her kids. It's not until she's fully engrossed that the door swings open and a happy Nate is making his naked presence.

"Momma!" He giggles.

"Baby, Hi," She pauses gasping when she notices he's naked.

"Were are your clothes Nate?" She asks the little boy in front of her.

"I want to go swimming!" He giggles again as Kate takes her hand and does a facepalm. It was the dead of winter, everyone was snowed in for miles.

"Nate baby, we can't it's cold outside, we would freeze." She explains to him the best she can.

"Go find Castle and ask him to help you get dressed, mommy will be out soon and I'll put a movie on, ok?" She tells him as he runs off moments later. About an hour later Nate is dressed and the four of them are watching a movie. Kate is watching with one eye as she keeps her other eye on the hungry Hannah. The baby was latched on as she fed from her mom. Kate was happy. She had a steady place now. Castle and her may not be moving fast, but she did not care. She was just glad she was somewhere. Somewhere without Scott. Finishing with Hannah she starts to burp the baby.

—

It's late now as Kate looks up at the clock and then down at the four of them that had fallen asleep on the couch. The DVD menu for UP had been repeating itself for about two hours now. Thankfully because Kate did not want burn in, on the TV. Turning slowly she pokes Castle who had drool coming from his mouth as Nate is sprawled across him. He lets out a soft moan before slowly opening his eyes and looking over at Kate.

"Hi," He grumbles softly his voice a little horse.

"Come on mister, we should get to bed." She tells him slowly lifting herself from the couch and Holding Hannah in one arm and using her other to help lift Castle and Nate. It takes Castle a second before he gets his footing and starts for the stairs. Kate grabs the remote and turns the TV off following him upstairs to the nursery. They get the two to bed before heading downstairs and falling straight to sleep.

**A/N: I might time skip in the next chapter. Sorry, this took so long to write I got distracted (damn ADD) and had just a tad bit of writer's block. I was wondering. Do you want to see more of their relationship building? Or can I just skip right to Castle proposal planning or of the like. **


End file.
